


Sandor Clegane, Not A Ghostbuster

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, F/M, I have no idea where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Sandor Clegane is NOT a ghostbuster. So why is he trying to bust this damn ghost anyways?





	Sandor Clegane, Not A Ghostbuster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts).



What the buggering hells happened to get him in this mess? Sandor was pretty sure no woman was worth this amount of hassle. He looked down at the auburn haired girl running alongside him. _Then again…_ They rounded a corner and nearly collided with the spectre. _Annnnnnd now I'm wondering if I can actually do what she thinks I can do. If I do, pretty sure I'll get laid._

Earlier in the evening, Sandor had met one Miss Sansa Stark, drinking pitifully at his regular bar. She was on her third pisswater beer, not even the good stuff, because Tormund didn't serve wine and could _not_ hold her own. He had sat down next to her, hoping he could maybe get a drunk make out session before she sobered up. Nope. She wailed about her problems, how she was going to have to move if she couldn't get the pests out of her house. She thunked her head down and groaned. Maybe it was how sad she looked, or maybe it was the fact that she threw herself at him and pressed her tits to him, but he wanted to help her.

So like a moron, he told her he might be able to help and if she wanted to go take care of it right now, he had time.

Sandor Clegane, DVM, at her service. He figured that if an exterminator couldn't get rid of her pest problem, maybe he could, seeing as how problem animals were his specialty at Clegane's Animal Clinic.

Except she had failed to mention that her “pests” were of the spirit variety, and failed to notice his emergency care van had an image of a sad, sick looking hound on it. He supposed it didn't help that it did look a little bit like the Ghostbusters logo, plus she was still tipsy when she saw it. Now they were running from some glowing blue woman who was looking from her Robin.

He saw an open door and ducked inside it, pulling Sansa along with him. He tripped and fell to the floor, the lightweight drinker falling on top of him. Scrambling to a sitting position, he peeked out the door. Sansa tried to look, too, but really only accomplished sitting in his lap. He had to hold her in place to keep from giving away their position. She struggled a little, but then gave up with a sigh, flung her arms around his neck, and leaned into his chest. It was almost romantic except for the murderous ghost lady who floated past them down the hallway.

Once the ghost turned the next corner, Sandor was able to breathe a little easier. “I'm sorry,” the girl hiccuped. “This is the worst date and now we're stuck running from the ghost.”

“Date?” _She must still be drunk._ “This isn't a date. I said I'd help you, remember?”

Her eyes were a little glassy but then recognition sparked. “Oh! The date was my way of paying you back. I got mixed up. I'm sorry. I'm not used to drinking.”

“I can tell,” he said. Still, a potential date could lead to sex. He'd take that over doing this just to be nice. Assuming they survived. “When did this-- What are you doing?” He knew exactly what she was doing. She was grinding down on him, making his cock happily come awake. _Why_ she was doing that right now of all times was the real mystery.

“Hmm…?”

He sighed. As much as he'd like to let her continue, the ghost bitch could return at any moment. “Maybe later, ok? When we're not being hunted by the supernatural?”

“Oh, oh,” she said. She stopped the grinding, and kissed him instead. That did not help.

"Sansa…" he groaned.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the ghost bitch floated through the opposite wall just then. Sandor grabbed Sansa and ran down the hall.


End file.
